1. Field of the Disclosed Embodiments
The disclosed embodiments relate to customer/passenger specific interactive flight information data notification using boarding pass barcode scanning capabilities on low-cost display devices.
2. Introduction
Flight Information Displays (FIDS) are widely used in society today. The two basic types of FIDS displays are 1) multiple display or monitor groups forming banks or arrays of displays each showing a static image of a specified number of flight entries, and, 2) single display/monitor installations which scroll through a number of pages/images to accommodate numbers of pages required to ultimately show all flights for a specific facility/configuration.
The problem or issue inherent in these FIDS systems is that it may be somewhat time consuming and difficult to locate the flight of interest by the specific user. In situations where there could be 8 or more displays each displaying 30 flights sorted in various ways, finding specific flight information may be difficult. In situations where there is a single display being used to display as many as 25 pages of flights with as many as 30 flights per page, the delay between pages and the difficulty of locating/identifying a specific flight information may take an extremely long time or be almost impossible altogether.
Additionally, airport operators often provide a static graphical depiction of the airport layout in addition to the flight information either as an additional display page (part of the conventional FIDS systems) or an actual physical poster located near the FIDS where a user can, with a certain level of effort, ascertain how to get to where they need to go.
Conventional FIDS display systems do not provide any method of interaction where a user could easily request a display of the specific information in which he or she may be specifically interested. In addition, there may be no way for the conventional FIDS systems to recognize what information it should display to people looking at the displays. With these static and limited conventional information displays, it is very difficult for users to derive the information that they require or may find useful in a clear, concise and easy method.